Assassin
Assassin is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale. Overview Of the twelve classes, the Assassin can deal the most physical damage per second. A purely offensive class, Assassins are not only masters of bladed weapons, but are also capable of wielding ranged weapons. In fact, some players prefer ranged weapons and act as rear guard support.URL: http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/60.html * The range of weapons available to Assassins includes light-weight arms such as daggers, long swords, two-handed weapons, and ranged weapons such as long and short bows and crossbows. They also have the ability to dual-wield swords and daggers to maximize the damage inflicted onto a target. * This class's skills generally have long cooldown periods, and Assassins specialize in high burst damage, targeting a weak spot and killing an enemy in one hit. *In addition, Assassins can apply poison to their weapons. However, Assassins have almost no defensive skills and are only able to equip light-weight armor such as leather or cloth. Instead of blocking, this class relies on evasion for defense. Most players who play an Assassin character take advantage of the class' stealth abilities to get close to an opponent unnoticed and then attack viciously with a high-damage skill. If traveling with a party's advance guard, an Assassin will sometimes sneak into proximity to the opponents and use less powerful skills to gradually shave away their endurance. In addition to sneak attacks and stealth, an Assassin can also be used for surveillance and recon. Sample Builds There are three main builds for Assassins. ;Shadow Blade :The orthodox build of an Assassin, focusing on sneak attack and burst damage. There are two main variations of this build: the first uses lightweight one-handed weapons to strike vital spots, while the second uses large two-handed weapons to strike mortal blows. Because the large amount of damage easily attracts Hate, it is important to use movement skills and hate mitigation skills. This build leans more towards solo players, giving the nickname “Solo Assassin” and “Lonely Assassin”. Akatsuki and Eltendiska use this build. ;Sniper :Specializes in long-ranged attacks using longbows or crossbows. Along with barrages from Rapid Shot or Spark Shot, enemies are frozen in place with status effects from skills like Paralyzing Blow. While it’s easy to inflict high damage with a Sniper build, this also puts Snipers at risk of disrupting the front lines and drawing Hate away from the tanks. Contrary to its appearances, this is a build that requires a lot of Hate micromanagement. For solo players, inflicting status effects on enemies and making full use of movement skills is necessary. William Massachusetts is a raid sniper, while Hien is of the solo variety. Woodstock W is also a sniper using a crossbow. ;Sword Dancer :A dual-wielding build focusing on more steady damage. Unlike the Shadow Blade build that builds combos from hidden bodies and sneak attacks, Sword Dancers focus on a continuous rush of attacks. While its damage output isn’t inferior to Shadow Blades’, skill cooldowns can be a concern. As a result, those using the Sword Dancer build increase damage efficiency with weapon effects. Leonardo and Kazuhiko use this build. Average HP and MP Chart The calculations for this table are based on level and the average gear for that level. However, HP and MP are also affected by the Adventurer's race and sometimes by subclass. Show/Hide table Known Assassins *Aihie *Akatsuki *BologneseMaster *Death Gazer *Eltendiska *Hien *Kazuhiko *Kozaru *Leonardo *Pekopeko Pizza *Smoking Lightning *Tamasaburo *Touri *Towa *William Massachusetts *Woodstock W *Yumeno Known Skills As a DPS class, Assassin skills primarily focus on damage or Hate reduction. References Navigation